Young Justice: Season 3
by TotallyCray-Cray
Summary: Day West is an... interesting girl. Her boyfriend is on the Justice League, and she's been "dead" for three years. Jamie doesn't want her returning to "the life," as he's afraid she'll get hurt for real. But Day is a speedster, and everybody knows speedsters can't keep still. Will Day finally get back into "the life" without Jamie knowing? (I don't own YJ)
1. Prolouge

**A/N: Hello peeps! I have a new story that you will hopefully like. I'll explain who Day is.**

**Name: Day West**

**Alias: Speed Demon, Artemis, Day Crock.**

**Appearance: Long, wavy blonde hair with bright green eyes and freckles.**

**Personality: Confident, sarcastic, funny, and usually blames self for anything going wrong on missions should goes on.**

**Costume: Red and white. Red top with sides cut out, leaving fabric to connect to the white pants. Gloves are white, as are her goggles and little lighting bolt things on the side of her head.**

**Normal clothes: A off-the-shoulder yellow top with a wide red stripe in the middle, with a red tank top underneath. She also has faded, ripped, blue jeans.**

**Secrets: She's Wally's daughter from the future.**

**Well, there's Day for you. Let'sa go!**

* * *

><p>Day's POV<p>

_I sat in seventh period, waiting for the bell to ring._

_Brrrrrrrring! The bell tolled. I packed up my stuff and headed out the door._

_"T.G.I.F!" I yelled as soon as I got out of the building._

_"So," Alex Rodriguez, my best friend, came up to me. "What are you doing for the weekend?"_

_"Staying here, most likely." I replied._

_"Oh." Alex sighed._

_"What's up?" I asked,_

_"My parents are forcing me on a trip to Georgia." He replied sadly._

_"Yikes!" I winced. "Call me, ok?" I took out a piece of paper and wrote down my number. Alex did the same, and we exchanged them._

_"Mmkay." He said. Wally then drove up in his new car, along with Artemis._

_"Gotta go, dude." I said, walking off. "See you later!"_

_I hopped into the car and set down my stuff._

_"Who was that guy you were talking to?" Wally growled._

_"Jeez, Wally!" I said, exasperated. "You're not my dad!"_

_He really is, I thought._

_"Fine." Wally grumbled._

_"He's just a friend." I said. We drove to Mount Justice in silence. Wally dropped me off, and I walked in. I then was greeted by Robin and Beast Boy running past me, and someone screaming, " Come back, Bart!"_

_Bart? I thought. I ran into the main room, and saw Nightwing and two people- no! My parents!_

_"Mom?" I croaked. "Dad?"_

_"Day!" That shouted with glee, hugging me._

_Nightwing cleared his throat. "Um, sorry to break up the family reunion, but who are you two?"_

_My parents turned towards him. "Why, Nightwing," My father began, "I am your best friend, from the future." He smiled his cocky smile._

_Nightwing made a sound that sounded like "psh!"_

_"Don't forget me!" My Mom fake-whined_

_Nightwing made another "psh" sound._

_"We'll talk later. I have to help the guys out." Nightwing ran to help Robin and Beast Boy._

_"Dad." I said._

_"Yes?" He asked._

_"Did you know you flirted with me when you first met me?" I replied. He had a look of horror, and Mom doubled over, laughing. A few minutes went by, and Nightwing returned with Robin and Beast Boy, dragging a boy who looked a little older than me._

_"Bart!" I exclaimed. It was my best friend!_

_"Hey Day!" He smiled._

_"You two now each other?" Beast Boy asked._

_"Yup, beastie, he's my best friend!" I replied._

_"Name's Bart Allen." Bart said. "Y'know, grandson of Barry Allen, The Flash."_

_"How should we believe you?" Beast Boy asked._

_"I'm from the future!" He shouted._

_"Noted." Beast Boy said. "Not believed, but noted."_

_"How could you not?" He asked. "I obviously have the speed, the good looks-" I interrupted him by snickering. He glared, and Nightwing walked in with a glass of water._

_"Well, Bart, in traveling from the future, you must've worked up a thirst." Nightwing said, holding the glass out to Bart._

_"Actually, yes." Bart said, taking a sip before saying, "Oh I know. You want a DNA sample. You need my spit. That is such a Dick Grayson thing to do." He spit into the cup, leaving Nightwing stunned. Dad slapped him on the back of the head. "Ouch!" Bart yelled. "Spoilers?"_

_"Recognized." The computer droned. The door whirred open._

_"Sounds like a door opening." Bart said. "And that's my cue." He sped out of the cuffs, and ran out._

_"I got this." I said. I tapped my bracelet where I kept my suit. It flew out and I sped into it. I ran to Great-uncle Barry's house._

_"You're faster than I remember, Bart." I said, poised in the door way as Bart introduced himself._

_"You are?" Barry asked._

_"Speed Demon." I replied._

_"I'm Bart Allen, your grandson!" Bart exclaimed._

_"I don't even have kids!" Barry replied. That went on until Wally walked in the door and Bart ran to hug him. I peeled him off, saying "Jeez, here comes Mr. Hug!"_

_Then, got a call. The Flash sped off, as there was a villain downtown._

_"You two are going anyway, aren't you?" Wally asked._

_"Duh!" Me and Bart exclaimed, speeding off to the scene. Wally followed behind. When we got there, I pulled down my goggles._

_"Jeezy!" I exclaimed. "He's radiating big waves of energy!"_

_"I don't see that." Wally grumbled._

_"Well, your parents aren't an archer and a science maniac." I replied. My vision started to fuzz._

"Day?" Jamie asked. I was sucked back into reality, sitting by the holographic image of Wally. Tear stains decorated my face. Wally had disappeared, but my father hadn't.

I clenched my fists. "I have something to tell the team." I said softly.

Jamie nodded. "I'll let them know." He ran off, just as Bart came over.

"What's up?" He asked. "Looks like you're feeling the mode."

"I guess." I replied.

"You two look good." Artemis said, walking over.

"Well, I feel like a fraud." Bart said.

"You're honoring Wally's memory by becoming Kid Flash." I said, standing up and setting my hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sure he'd be proud of you." Artemis added.

"You two suited up..." Bart commented. "But as Tigress and Artemis?"

"Artemis was Wally's partner." Artemis said. "I need some space." She clipped her mask on. "I need a change. So I'll see how Tigress does.

"As a hero?" I asked. Artemis smiled slyly.

"As a blonde." She finished.

"Team." Aqualad said through the speakers. "Meet in the Watchtower." We hurried into the tower.

As soon as we gathered, Barman went into a short speech about our victory.

"I believe Speed Demon has something to say." He finished. I swallowed and stepped forward, trying not to explode at Jamie. He told BATMAN!

"Um..." I stammered. "Yes. I'm from the...future." That got a few gasps and "what"s.

"You've all noticed how my father arrived." I continued. "Nobody has heard his name. And now I can tell you. My father's name is Wally. Wally West."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Plot twist for the team! How are they gonna react? Find out! If anyone wants to submit an OC, please fill out the form on my profile. I'm looking for children of the team, as I'm going to be continuing throughout the season three. Thank you!**


	2. Episode 1: Discovery

**A/N: Hello! I'm back with another** **chapter!**

* * *

><p><em>Time skip: 10 years later(Day and Jamie are about 26)<em>

_Day's POV_

Jamie tried to open the door quietly, but to no avail. I sat up groggily, and asked "Jamie?"

"Oops." He muttered. Then he said louder, "Go back to sleep, _chica_."

"You just ruined it." I replied, walking to the couch that he had sat down at. He put an arm around my shoulders.

"Movie?" He asked.

"Movie." I confirmed. We watched until I fell asleep in his arms.

I woke to Jamie running his hands through my hair and whispering "Wake up, _mi sol._"

"Hmmm?" I groaned, sleepily opening my eyes.

"We need to get up so we can get to work on time." He replied softly.

"Yay." I said sarcastically. "work."

Mmkay. I have something to tell you. I faked my death, and Jamie is set on not letting me go back. But I'm so _bored_.

He chuckled. "You want to get money, don't ya, _chica_?"

"Yeah." I said sarcastically. "Like I could stand my job. I've gone through 15 before I found one that satisfied my inner adrenaline junkie. And then I'd get fired from that one because I ate too much. And vise versa."

He smiled. "Still, we gotta go, _mi sol._"

I looked up and gave him a peck on the lips. "You are such a romantic." I reluctantly got up and dressed. I sat in work, quietly planning my return to "The Life," as Jamie called it.

**#LATER**

I pulled on my new costume, satisfied with my work. It was basically my old Speed Demon outfit, but with a more concealing face mask. Just to be careful. Although most of the team was new and they didn't know me, I couldn't be sure. Jamie was still at work, so I wasn't worried.

I exited through the window. I tapped into the team's radio system, listening to their mission assignment. They were heading to Gotham. Good. I knew where that was. I sped off to the location, seeing the new team get beat miserably. I intervened.

"Who are you?" A boy, dressed as Robin, asked me as soon as I finished the bad guy.

"Ah." I said. "The new Robin, I see. What happened to Red Robin?"

The boy stumbled back, surprised.

I chuckled. "Ask Nightwing if he knows Speed Demon."

"And?" A girl asked.

"And tell him she's back." I finished. "Bye!" I zipped back to the apartment. Jamie wasn't there. Good. I walked in, took off my uniform, hid it, changed, and collapsed on my bed.

_Tomorrow's be interesting,_ I thought. _Maybe not in the best way._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Uh-oh. What's gonna happen when Jamie finds out? I still need OC' s. Here are the spots.**

**Wonder Girl**

**Superboy**

**Miss Martian**

**Aqualad**

**Robin**

**Blue Beetle**

**Beast Boy**

**Lagoon Boy**

**Kid Flash**

**Zatanna**

**Tigress**

**Rocket**

**Batgirl**

**Guardian **

**Bumblebee**

**Static**

**Random people**

**These are all "replacements," as the team has become the new justice league. See you guys later!**


	3. Episode 2: The Return

**A/N: Hello peeps! This chappie may confuse you. Don't know what the Hades I'm talking about? Read on.**

* * *

><p>Wally's POV(see?)<p>

He was lost. All he could remember was his name, Wally, and two other people, Artemis and Day. He couldn't tell them apart. One was about his age, with blonde hair and brown eyes. The other was much shorter, with blonde hair and piercing green eyes.

He was in a snowy landscape with snow-capped mountains in the distance. One problem: the snow didn't fall. It just stayed, frozen in place. How he hated the snow. It reminded him of Artemis's death.

What? Where did _that_ come from?

Anyway, he had nothing to do, so he occupied himself by running around at inhuman speeds and sleeping. He wasn't sure why he could run faster than sound, but he could. He also had the feeling that he needed another name. He always wore a suit that was yellow and red, with a white circle and red lightning bolt emblem on his chest.

What was his other name? Kid... What? He couldn't figure it out. How long has he been here for? No clue. Suddenly, a headache seared through his head. He laid down, as to make it go away.

**#DREAM**

_Wally was standing in a purple room. It glowed, and had a screen as a wall._

_"Wallace West." A disembodied voice called, sounding oddly like a snake. "Your time has come."_

_"For what?" He asked stupidly._

_"For you to return." The voice replied. The screen glowed to life, and Wally's life literally flashed before his eyes. Suddenly, the movie was over. The dream faded..._

**#DREAM END**

Wally woke to a boy staring at him in disbelief. He wore a whit top with a red "X," blue pants, gloves and cape, and white boots. His skin was snow white, and his eyes an ice-blue. Wally turned and saw a girl. She wore a tank top adorned with a red superman symbol, black fingerless gloves that reached near her shoulders, black skinny jeans, and red combat boots. She had pale skin and ice-blue eyes.

"Are you ok?" The girl asked. "I'm Supergirl, and this is Mister Martain."

"Super g, we don't have time for this." Mister M rocked back and forth nervously on his heels. "Bats is supposed to give us our first mission, and figure out what to do with the new recruit."

"Fine." Super g growled. "Come with us to the bioship." Mister M and Super g walked to the Bioship.

Finally, Wally thought. Something familiar. Deep in the back of his mind, a little voice repeated, "Artemis is going to kill you."

Wally stepped on the ship tentatively, knowing that the voice was right.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Introducing: the new Superboy and Miss Martian! But, Wally's gonna die. Don't think he's feeling the aster. Hoped you liked him while he was here. Now, I've decided to have you guys PM me to submit OC's, as somethings funky with the forum See you ****guys later! Peace!**


	4. Episode 3: Revealation

**A/N:** **Hi peeps! I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaaack!* insert creepy stalker smile* Now, without any further ado, let's get started!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Murphy, and credits go to RollingUpHigh. Neither do I own Hailee, Lance, or Alexis. Those credits go to TheAsterousAuthor. **

* * *

><p>Robin's POV<p>

Robin rocked back and forth on his heels, anxious for Mister M and Super G to arrive.

"Ugh!" Speed Demon whined. She sounded like Red Tornado. "How long are they gonna take?"

"Patience, Speed Girl." Murphy entered the room. He was an Atlantean, with slicked back jet-black hair with green eyes and olive skin. His uniform was a blue shirt with orange stripes, and black form-fitting pants with a yellow Atlantean symbol on his chest.

"Aqualad is Auqaman now?" She asked, her head perking up from its position on the keyboard. "Cool!" She rested her head back on the keyboard.

"Recognized: Superboy, BO4. Miss Martian, BO5. Kid Flash, BO3. " We instantly perked up.

"Impossible..." Speed Demon muttered. Then, they came out. Mister Martian was scowling, Supergirl was smirking, and the other boy was stepping in calmly.

"K-k-k-k-k-k-k-k..." Speed Demon stammered. "Kid Flash" stared at her.

"You seem familiar." Kid concluded

"Whoops!" She said. She clicked something on her mask, and she spoke again. "I had my voice modifier on." Kid had a dawn of realization on his face, and Speed Demon was suddenly furious.

"Well, _Kid Idiot_," She was red in the face, and everyone was backing away. "You made your girlfriend deal with the sadness of you_ dying_ for _three_ years, then became part of the_ Justice League_ with Impulse when _you _should have been the one!" Now, Kid was backing away. She was breathing heavily, and even though Kid stood towering above her, she managed to get in his face. "Now, shall we start the meeting with Batman so he can have Artemis tear our faces off?" She said it in a stilted manner, and was strangely calm. On cue, batman appeared on the screen. The whole team rushed in front of the computer.

"I believe Nightingale has something to say." Batman said calmly. Nightingale cleared her throat. Nightingale was 13, and the daughter of Zatanna and Nightwing. She wore a black cape and a purple hood, with a black armored t-shirt with a purple bird on the front (imagine the mockingjay symbol) and white shorts over purple tights with a domino mask connected to a purple ribbon tied around her head (imagine a masquerade ball mask).

"Hey!" Speed Demon yelled. "I can't see!" Batman narrowed his eyes.

"Nightingale, who is that?" Batman asked.

"Exactly what I was gonna tell you." She replied. "On a mission in Gotham, the squad found a girl of 26 helping them. She said her name was Speed Demon. She came to help the next day, and the squad captured her and brought her here." Speed Demon came forward.

She tapped her chin with her finger. "Last time I saw you, you were Robin. This is gonna be hard." She took off her mask, revealing a girl with olive-toned skin, piercing green eyes, freckles, and long, wavy blonde hair.

"Speedy?!" Batman exclaimed.

Speed Demon frowned. Nightingale cleared her throat and began again. "Uncle, Mister Martian and Supergirl went on a mission and found a boy that claimed to be Kid Flash." Batman's eyes narrowed.

"Hey, Wall-man coming through!" Kid shouted. He pushed toward the front. "Hello." He waved at Batman.

"Tigress is gonna kill you." Bats muttered.

"Yup." Speed Demon said.

Bats leaned out of the frame and called, "Tigress!" Kid paled.

"Don't let her see me!" He cried, trying to hide behind Nightingale.

"Bats, what is it?!" Tigress asked angrily. Her face softened. "Speedy!" Then she frowned at Kid's quivering shape. "You guys have a new Kid Flash?"

"Something like that." Speed Demon said. Tigress frowned.

"Hey, babe." Kid said weakly from behind Nightingale, peering up at Tigress. She just stared. She sunk out of frame and we heard crying- no, _bawling_. "Um..." Kid continued, "Surprise?"

Tigress rose back into the frame. "I'm zetaing over there. You have ten seconds to run. One..." Kid ran away, as did Tigress, and Batman continued the count.

"Recognized: Tigress, BO7." The computer drawled. Tigress appeared and ran after Kid.

"She was serious?" Robin asked.

"She was serious." Batman and Speed Demon replied.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Uh-oh. That's not good. Ok, so i need OC's for Robin, Cub (Tigress's protege), Zatanna, Blue Beetle, Beast Boy, Lagoon Boy, Gaurdian, Bumblebee, Static, Rocket, Batgirl, and R.P(random people). Thanks! Peace!**


	5. Episode 4: The Chase

**A/N:** **Hello everyone! Let's see what happens to Wally!**

* * *

><p>Artemis's POV<p>

"GET BACK HERE, KID IDIOT!" Artemis yelled, the cry echoing through the new base. She was really surprised when she found Wally quivering in a corner. She stealthily whacked him upside the head.

"Ow!" He shouted, reaching to where she hit him. Artemis grabbed his hand and he yelped.

She pun him to face her, and frowned. "Why aren't you running, Baywatch?"

He had a sad look, and said, "All I did was run when I disappeared. And tried to figure out why I only remembered you and Day." Artemis's eyes widened.

"Where were you?" She asked.

"Pocket dimension of where I disappeared, but the snow was frozen in place, never hitting the ground." Wally replied.

She rolled her eyes. "How did you get out?"

He shrugged, then looked up at Artemis. He smiled, and pulled her in for a kiss. She gasped, but leaned into him.

"EWWWWWWWWW!" The cry echoed. Artemis jumped, and turned to see Day shielding her eyes.

"No fair!" Artemis whined. "You used your echo cry!" Day smirked.

"I thought you only had super speed!" Wally exclaimed.

"I have multiple powers." Day replied. Artemis noticed how she involuntarily rubbed at a blue bracelet.

"What's that?" Wally asked, pointing to the bracelet.

"Gift from Blue." She replied. Speaking of him, he's gonna be furious when I get home."

Wally frowned. "Home? Blue?!"

"My boyfriend." Day replied. She turned to Artemis. "Can me and Wally talk in private?"

She nodded, knowing what she was going to talk about.

* * *

><p>Day's POV<p>

"What do ya need to tell me?" Wally asked.

"Well, since you 'died'" I began, "I told them team my father's name." My father and mother went back to the future, since I also "died."

"And..." Wally gestured for me to go on.

"And my father..." I searched for the right words. "Is you."

"Huh?" Wally asked stupidly.

"I'm from the future, and you're my dad." I said firmly. Wally stared at me, then grinned.

"Yes!" He shouted. "I have a kid! In the future!" Then he frowned. "Who's your mom?"

I shook my head. "Can't tell you. She exists here."

"But you told me that I'm your dad." He replied.

"I know." I replied. "But if I reveal who my Mom is, we're all feeling the mode. And definitely not the aster." Wally smiled.

"Bet I can figure out who it really is." Wally challenged. Day shrugged.

"Probably, but you can't tell any one." She glared to make her point.

"Ok." Wally replied.

"I'm serious." She said firmly.

"I know." Wally replied.

"Good." She stalked off to catch up to Artemis.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Wally's gonna tell. It's obvi. So... thanks to TheAsterousAuthor for suggesting I make the new Robin Damien Wayne. And suggesting I make the new Lagoon Boy, Blue Beetle, and Zatanna have a different name. Cause La'gaan, Jamie, and Zatanna have taken their names to the justice league. Any suggestions? And suggestions for a better name for Tigress's protege?**


	6. Episode 5: Meeting

**A/N: Hi peeps! Now, this is two days after my last chapter, because I couldn't think of anything interesting to happen on those two days. So, here we go!**

* * *

><p>Day's POV<p>

Today, Wally and I are meeting with the league. I'm super scared. As Robin set up the connection, I started to vibrate with anticipation. I was going to ask the league for permission to be on the team, and to become Kid Flash. I wasn't sure what Wally was going to ask, but I had an idea.

"There you go." Robin had finished setting up the connection. "The whole Justice League was sent a message, and they all, I'm pretty sure, don't have anything to do."

"Thanks." I said. I was still vibrating, and Rowan(a.k.a She-Wolf) was staring.

"Does she usually do that?" She asked Wally, pointing to me.

"Most speedsters do." He replied, nodding.

"How come you aren't?" She asked. Wally's smile disappeared, replaced with a dark grimace.

"I'd rather not be Kid Flash anymore." He replied darkly.

"Oh." Rowan said apologetically.

"Incoming transmission." The computer drawled. The team scrambled out of the room, and the lights flickered off, except for on in front of the computer. Wally stepped into the shadows, and I stepped in front of the computer. The faces of the justice league popped up onto the screen.

"Hello!" I said, waving. They just stared at me. I put my hand down."Mmkay. No interactions in the JLA. Got it."

Flash scowled. "Who are you?"

I dropped my shoulders. "Aw, my best friend doesn't remember me?" His eyes narrowed.

"_Hermano_ is right." Blue Beetle spoke up. "Who are you?"

I snickered. "This is a new low for you, Blue. You can't remember who your girlfriend is? Shame." I shook my head, and Jamie threw his head back and laughed.

"Prove it." He replied. I smirked and took off my mask.

"Happy now?" I asked, snickering slightly at the people who fell out of their chairs.

"What are you doing here, _chica_?!" Jamie exploded.

"I'm a speedster, Blue." I smiled. "You can't keep me still."

He leaned back. "Is this all you have to tell us?" I shook my head.

"A couple more." I replied. "First, c'mon out." Jamie frowned, then stared in disbelief as Wally came out of the shadows.

"Um..." Wally said awkwardly. "Hi?" They started going off at him all at once, their shouts echoing.

"Stop!" He yelled. Everyone stopped shouting. "First off, where's Nightwing?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Where is Nightwing? Let me know where you think he is. He's gonna get quite a shocker.**


	7. Episode 6: Retirement

**A/N: Helloooooooooooooooooooo everybody! I hope you like the new chappie! I'm gonna do a new thing in my stories. If someone reviews, I'll put up an answer. But first, some clarification. Day was "dead" for five years. Wally was "dead" for ten. Just a little F.Y.I. Let's go!**

**Carter: Thanks, but I already have Nightwing with Zatanna, sorry.**

**Blue Moon Solstice: Good guess. He's actually doing something quite close to that.**

**Now, everyone, I want to set goals. I'm looking for, say, five more reviews before I update. Good luck!**

* * *

><p>Dick's POV (LOL)<p>

I crouched on a Bludhaven rooftop, searching him out. I spotted a car zoom past, and I looked closer with my infared goggles. _If only Wally were here_, I thought wistfully. _No, Dick, _I mentally scolded myself, _stop thinking like that_. _Wally is gone, and you need to accept that. _I still hung on to frail hope, one that was crumbling more and more every year. My thoughts were scattered by a pinging in my earpiece.

"Transmission from: Batman." The voice said. I pressed the piece.

"What's up, Bats?" I asked.

"Nightwing, there's something really important at this meeting." Tim said. "Connect _now_."

"Fine." I grumbled. I pulled out my little communicator, and connected to the meeting.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Nightwing!" A voice said. "Long time no... hear, aye, old friend?"

It was Wally.

* * *

><p>Day's POV<p>

"KF," I said, "you're gonna scare him." Nightwing was at the Watchtower, staring at Wally.

"How- but you- what?" Nightwing stammered.

"Pocket dimension." I said mockingly. Nightwing smirked, and Wally glared.

"Didn't you say you had something else?" Cassie asked impatiently.

"Yes." I replied, turning around. "I want to become Kid Flash."

"And I'm retiring." Wally stated.

"Wally, I can't- and don't want to- be the Flash!" Bart cried. "It's your rightful spot!"

"Maybe you and Day can switch places." Wally replied. "Because I'm never running again. Ever."

"Well, Day?" Bart asked. "Do you wanna be the Flash?"

I shook my head. "I need more experience on the field. I'm a little rusty." I gave a pointed look at Jamie.

"Guilty." Jamie sighed.

"Ok." Batman said. "That's reasonable. You have been MIA for five years."

Nightwing's comm beeped. He pressed it back into his ear. "I gotta go." He ran out the door, and the tube called, "Recognized: Nightwing, BO1."

"This meeting is over." Batman said. The Justice League popped off the screen, one by one, until they were all gone. We sat down.

"Wally," I finally asked, "why are you retiring?"

He scowled. "It reminds me of my... disappearance." He replied, his head hanging down. "I don't want to break anyone else's heart." I set my hand on his knee. He lifted up his head.

"Wow." He stared at me. "You look a lot like Artemis. I never really noticed that."

I laughed, leaning back into the chair. "Most people say I look like a mini you, just with Artemis's hair, skin, and bada- sassy attitude." I quickly corrected myself. Wally laughed, as did a mysterious person.

"Get out of the shadows, Rob." I commanded. Robin stepped out, looking sheepish.

Wally chuckled. "Like father, like son."

"How do you know who I am?!" Robin demanded.

"Hey, I was friends with the original Robin." Wally replied. "I was the first one to know his secret identity out of the first team."

"I found out because I'm awesome." I said, leaning back into the chair.

"What's my name?" Robin asked.

"Damien Wayne." We replied. "Son of Batman, the original." I added.

Damien was baffled. I smirked. Wally phone beeped.

"Yeah?" He asked. "Mm-hmm." He listened, then flipped it closed. "Gotta go." He walked out.

"He was serious?" Damien asked.

"He was serious." I confirmed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Look! Same ending! Tee-hee! Remember people: five reviews before I post again. Or, if you do, whenever I feel like it. :) Anyone catch Every Witch Way tonight? Totally dis-spelling. (Play-on-words!) See you later peeps! Peace!**


	8. Episode 7: BB- 20

**A/N: Hello peeps! I'm back with the next chapter! This is their first mission with Day. Let's see how it goes!**

* * *

><p>Murphy's POV (Oooo! New POV!)<p>

I sat in my seat of the Bioship, as we had a mission. A few baddies were causing trouble, and we were sent to investigate. Suddenly, Kid Flash, the old Speed Demon, started to tap a beat and sing.

_Oh, the power to be strong, and the wisdom to be wise. All these things will come to you in time. On this journey that you're making, there'll be answers that you seek. And it's you who'll climb the mountain. It's you who'll reach the peak._

_Son of man, look to the sky. Lift your spirit, set it free. Someday you'll walk tall with pride. Son of man, a man in time you'll be._

"What_ are_ you doing?" Wave, Tempest's protégé, asked.

Kid Flash turned to her. "Singing. Why do you ask?"

"It's just not a regular occurrence." I replied. I knew when there was a argument arising, and I usually tried to stop it.

She smiled. "I always sung when I was on the old team." She had a faraway look. "As I recall, the old team had the same reaction when I started to sing. Other than Tigress."

"Why do you sing?" Robin asked.

"I love music." Kid Flash replied. "I sang when I was sad, happy, or stressed out. I sung on the way to missions to ease tension."

"That is understandable." She-Wolf said. "Please, continue." Kid Flash nodded, and began where she left off.

_Though there's no one there to guide you, no one to take your hand. Through the faith and understanding, you will journey from boy to man._

_Son of man look to the sky. Lift your spirit, set it free. Someday you'll walk tall with pride, son of man, a man in time you'll be._

_In learning you will teach, and in teaching you will learn. You'll find the place beside the ones you love. Oh, and all the things you dreams of, the visions that you saw. Well, the time is drawing near now, it's yours to claim and own._

_Son of man look the sky. Lift your spirit, set it free. Someday you'll walk tall with pride. Son of man, a man in time you'll be._

_Son of man, son of man's a man for all to see._

When she finished, we were smiling and at the scene. Even Robin was smiling, and that was a hard feat. She smiled. "See?" She scoffed. "Relieves tension." Robin rolled his eyes. We stepped out of the Bioship, and a voice cackled.

"Well, young heroes." The voice boomed. "You have fallen right into my trap."

"No." Kid Flash murmured. She called louder, "I know who you are!"

"I am Black Beetle." The voice continued. "2.0."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: You'll see why DAY is über freaked at this. See y'all later! PEACE!**


	9. Explanations

**So... I bet some people have been having some confusion, and this "chapter" is to fix those.**

**-Wally has been "dead" for ten years, and Day has been "dead" for three of those ten years.**

**-Catlin Kent is blonde (Supergirl)**

**-Nightwing and Zatanna are married.**

**-SuperMartian is NOT a ship in this story (to keep it as canon as possible)**

**- A'lann is Mister Martain, and is a white Martian.**

**- Catlin and A'lann are adopted.**

**- Rowan (She-Wolf) is the adopted daughter of the Grayson's.**

**Here are the secret identities of the team:**

**Nightingale: Haliee Grayson**

**Robin: Damien Wayne**

**Aqualad: Murphy Lachlan (Murilach'laan)**

**Kid Flash: Day West**

**She-Wolf: Rowan Chloe Dayton Grayson**

**Supergirl: Catlin Kent**

**Mister Martain: Alan Morse (A'lann M'orzz)**

**Girl 13: Traci Thirteen**

**Wave: Bri'ankh (Bri)**

**I hope that helped. See you guys later! PEACE!**

* * *

><p><em>Here's a story so I don't break the rules:<em>

_Day has a secret. So does Artemis. They are adopted sisters. They are both part of YJ. _


	10. Episode 8: Queen of Hearts

**A/N:** **OMGS! I'm so proud of myself! 11 chapters on ONE story! This is the farthest I've gotten! Whoa. You're probably thinking 'Slow down, girl! Breath...' Anyway, this is my 10th chapter! Whooooo! LET'S GO! **

**' '= Signals a mental conversation.**

* * *

><p>Day's POV<p>

I stood in shock as I heard the person say he was Black Beetle. Black Beetle was the old villain that the old team faced. He haunted my nightmares for five weeks after his attempt at destroying the evidence of the Reach taking over- by destroying the planet.

"Can I just rip off their fingers, Blackie?" A French voice came from the shadows.

"No." Black Beetle replied. "The meat are our prisoners. They will be preserved."

"Aw..." A girl stepped out of the shadows. She had almost white skin, dark red hair, and had blood red lipstick. She wore a golden vest, a black miniskirt, dark red tights with gold hearts, black platform boots, a gold top-hat, and red and black striped fingerless elbow-length gloves.

This outfit, paired with the maniacal grin on her face, made her look like the French girl version of the Joker.

Nightingale muttered a not-very-nice word. "What?" I whispered.  
>"Oh, hello, dah-lings!" She put the "dar" heavily, so it sounded like "dah."<p>

"Queen of Hearts." Nightingale growled.

"Like in_ Alice and Wonderland_?" I burst out suddenly. QH grinned manically.

"Why, yes!" She cried. She talked like an old French lady, and I snickered.

_Stupid brain_, I cursed myself. _Did I have to be the daughter of Kid Idiot? _Her welcoming smile turned into a glare before I could blink. This girl is craaaaaaaazy. Nightingale smacked me on the arm.

"Don't say that out loud!" She hissed.

"Why, thank you, Dah-ling!" QH smiled again.

"Mister M, link us up." I ordered.

'Everyone online?' Mister M asked.

'Yup.' Everyone replied.

'Guys, this girl can control boys.' Nightingale warned. 'You probably should go.'

'And leave you six here?' Robin raged. 'No way!'

'There's more girls than boys, Rob.' Supergirl countered.

"Time's-a-wastin', my preeties!" Queen said playfully.

'Go.' I ordered. 'NOW.'

The boys nodded, and crept away just as Queen turned to Black Beetle.

"Are you sure I can't tear them to pieces?" She asked. Black Beetle narrowed his eyes at her.

"No." He said firmly.

"Hey!" I yelled. "Ye olde English woman! You gonna fight us?"

QH turned to us, a grin on her face. "Unfournately, no. But I will take much joy in watching you bleed to death." She giggled.

We stared at her.

'She's crazy.' I said.

'Ya think?!' Supergirl snapped.

'She's actually supposed to be in Arkham.' Nightingale said.

Black Beetle and QH had a quiet conversation, and turned to us. "Sorry, ladies." She said. "Gotta go!"

They were hoisted in the air by unknown means, and QH called down, "Au revior, my pretties!"

As soon as they were gone, I declared, "I hate her."

"I second that." The girls chorused.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, that was kinda irrelevant. But, I updated! Au revior, my pretties!**


	11. Episode 9: Pizza Time!

**A/N: Hi everybody! I'm sooooooooooooo sorry that I haven't updated in a long while. I was at a ski resort in Montana, and the Wi-Fi network that was set up at the condo wasn't working. I have a connection now, so I decided to write this chapter. So, enough jibber-jabber. Let's go!**

* * *

><p>Haliee's POV<p>

As me and the girls walked back to the Bioship, Kid Flash started to hum.

"What are you doing?" Wave asked angrily.

"Humming, Miss 80's swimmer, what about you?" Kid Flash asked innocently.

"If you keep doin' that Kid Idiot, I swear-" Wave was cut off by Kid Flash.

"No, no, no." She wagged her finger at Wave. "My dad's Kid Idiot."

"Who's your dad?" Catlin asked.

"Lemme guess, the Flash?" She-Wolf scoffed.

Kid Flash shivered. "No, the first Kid Flash." We stared at her.

"What?!" I exclaimed.

"Um," Kid Flash said awkwardly, "I'm from the future." That made a little more sense. We got back, and entered to the boys anxiously awaiting us.

"Hey, KF," Robin said, "we were wondering if you could tell us some stories about the old Young Justice."

Kid Flash grinned. "Sure." We sat down, and she began her story as we took off.

"Well," she began, "Bats sent us on a mission to Mongolia to investigate Queen Bee's activity. We had set up a transmitter when a villain named Pysimon wiped our memories of the last six months! We went our separate ways, and I ended up in a rock crevice in the side of a mountain. I walked, trying to find some civilization, but ran into Superboy, and he, only being created six months ago, was going off of pure animal instinct! He attacked me, but I managed to get away and find Robin. We agreed on a truce, and tried to find people. We met up with Miss Martian, Artemis, and Kid Flash. He and Robin were thankful to see each other, and Artemis was frantic. We're sisters. Miss Martian was able to fix our memories, and we went to rescue Superboy and Aqualad."

"Amazing." Wave breathed. "What happened?"

"Well," Kid Flash continued, "when we found Aqualad, he was muttering in Atlanteean, and when we found Superboy, Miss Martian and Pysimon locked in physic battle."

"Cool!" Mister Martain exclaimed.

Kid Flash smiled. "Your mom's amaZHANG isn't she?"

"Um..." Mister M stammered.

"Your mom's Martian Powers?!" She-Wolf exclaimed. Mister M smiled sheepishly.

"Martian Powers?" Kid Flash asked. "I remember that superhero being Martian Manhunter."

"Manhunter?" I asked, shivering.

"Yeah, Martian Powers' uncle." Kid Flash replied, carefully saying the superheroine's name.

"Um," Wave began, "you do know that we know all the league's names, except for Bats?"

Kid Flash slumped down in her seat. "Oh, thank God. Then I can call the old team, except for Robin, Batgirl and Nightwing, by their names."

"You know my father's real name?!" I cried. Kid Flash stared at me.

"Um, yeah." She said.

"Do you have any more stories?" Aqualad interrupted. Kid Flash grinned.

"Totally." She said. So, she told us the stories of the old team, from when she and Artemis had joined the team and met the old Kid Flash, to when she had faked her death. I personally thought the story of her joining the team to be hilarious. Wally had come into the cave, being only dressed in swimming shorts, shouting, "the Wall-man is here! Let's get this party start-" then tripping on the beach umbrella and landing on the floor.

"Wall-man, huh?" Artemis had asked.

"Love the suit!" She had cried, running to Wally, and getting in her face. "What, exactly, are your powers?" Everyone had broke down howling at that point. By the time she was done, we made it back to the Watchtower.

"I'm surprised that the league didn't make a new HQ." Kid Flash muttered.

"They were?" She-Wolf asked, taking off her wolf mask and setting it down.

"I think so." Kid Flash replied. "When the old league told us that we would operate from the Watchtower, and they made it sound like it wasn't permanent."

"Well, the league actually works from a different location." I said.

"Really?" Kid Flash asked.

"Yup." I replied. We went to change, and I pulled on my usual teal button-up over a rhinestone-studded tank top, black shorts and white leggings, overly large black tinted glasses (I was the daughter of Dick Grayson, so I kept my identity a secret), and my favorite UGGs and teal headband. I walked out where the girls were waiting for me.

Bri (Wave) wore a blue t-shirt, blue jeans, and white high-tops. She always wore her long, straight black hair in a braided bun. _Formal. Classic Atlantean._

Kid Flash wore a yellow off-the-shoulder top with a red stripe and tank top, with black ripped skinny jeans and black Doc Martin's. Sunglasses were covering her green eyes. _Why is she being Robin?_

Rowan( She-Wolf) wore her favorite outfit. A blue skater skirt with pink cartoon unicorns, a pink long-sleeved crop top, her cream and blue floral scarf, yellow ankle-high converses, and neon green suspenders with mustaches. _Oh, Rowan._

Catlin( Supergirl) wore a leather jacket over a black tank top, with black biker gloves, black skinny jeans, and black DC high-tops. _Black much, Cat?_

Traci (Girl 13), who was usually quiet, though now chatting with Kid Flash, wore a white t-shirt with blue jeans, blue converses, and a white headband. _Classic. Nice._

Traci perked her head up as I entered.

"Hey, Gale!" She said happily. "We were wondering if you wanted to go get pizza with us?" I shrugged.

Rowan cheered. "That's her yes!" The rest cheered. We zetaed to Gotham.

"Why are we in Gotham?" Traci asked.

"There's a epic pizza joint here!" Kid Flash grinned. She led us there, and we sat down, order, and started to eat our pizza when a voice called, "why are you pulling a Robin?" Kid Flash grinned at the person who was approaching. His red hair was spiky and disheveled, his green eyes glinting with mischief. They were also layered with sadness, as if he'd seen something no human should.

"Wally!" She exclaimed. She leapt up and hugged him.

"This is Wally?" Rowan snickered.

"Yup." Kid Flash said. She turned to Wally. "I told the new team the Baywatch story."

"Greaaaaaat." He sighed. "You all probably think I'm a klutz."

"That you are, Wally!" Kid Flash said jovially, grinning.

"Thank you sooooooooooooo much." He said sarcastically. He sat down. "Mind if I join you?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry I had stop it there. I'm running out of ideas. I'm sorry I was absent for so long, I was stuck in a ski resort in Montana. With no WiFi. Well see ya later!**


	12. Episode 10: New Arrival

**A/N: I hope you guys liked the last chapter! It was much longer than usual! Well, let thou indulge in thy story. Pip pip cheerio and all that!**

**(P.S: Queen of Hearts and Talon are owned by TheAsterousAuthor)**

* * *

><p>Day's POV<p>

Wally sat at our table, and the girls tried to ask him a little about his life.

"Where are you from?" Nightingale asked.

"How old are you?" Bri asked.

"Why did you disappear?" Rowan asked. That hit the spot. Wally's eyes darkened.

"Rather not talk about that." He said crossly. The girls flinched at his tone. Our comms beeped, and we put them to our ears to be greeted by Robin's voice.

"Girls, we have a league of assassins attack on Star City. Get here pronto!" Robin ordered. We turned them off and looked at each other.

"Wally, sorry, but we gotta go." I said, following the rest of the girls to the scene.

"Um, okay!" He yelled after me. "Good luck!"

* * *

><p>We arrived at the scene.<p>

"Well, well." Joker, his face disgusting as ever, stepped out of the shadows. "My two favorite birdies have come to play!"

"Hey!" Queen of Hearts stepped out of the shadows. "I wanna play, too!"

"Don't go crazy." A man stepped out of the shadows. He wore a owl face mask that was black, brown, and gold, with steampunk goggles. He wore a black bodysuit, black gloves with metal knuckles, and black boots. Strapped to his hip was a curved long sword, and small knives adorned his sheath belt.

"But Talon!" Queen of Hearts whined.

"Court of Owls sent me here to make sure they're still alive when you're done." Talon replied. "Then I can take them to Gotham."

'Rob, I don't think your Intel was correct.' Nightingale said, a smirk lacing her voice.

'Forget about that; we can all strangle him when we get back to the Watchtower.' I said. 'Right now, I say we focus on the two maniacs in front of us.'

"Now, it's playtime!" The Joker exclaimed, wielding his infamous crowbar.

"I think not, pal." A deep, bone-chilling voice came out of the shadows. A man wearing a black bodysuit with a red bat on the chest, a leather jacket, black thigh-length boots, and a red mask covering his head. His voice gave me the shivers. It was like Batman's voice (Mr. Wayne's, not Tim's), deep and gravely.

"Ah, Red Hood." The Joker turned to him. "I thought we would meet again after I killed you with my crowbar." He looked lovingly at the torture device in his hands. Red Hood stiffed, and reached for his belt. His hand suddenly jerked back.

"You were Robin then, but hey!" The Joker continued. "They replaced you soon enough." _Wait... Robin? Killed?... Jason Todd! Oh my god, what was I going to tell... anybody? Jason Todd... is Red Hood!_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Jason Todd is back, baby! I'm sorry if you don't like that, but he _is _****one of my favorite Robins! See you next time, peeps! PEACE!**


	13. Episode 11: Reasons

**A/N: I hope you guys liked the last chapter! Well, let thou indulge in thy story. Pip pip cheerio and all that!**

**(P.S: Queen of Hearts and Talon are owned by TheAsterousAuthor)**

* * *

><p>Jason's POV<p>

_I did this... why?_

I stood in front of Young Justice, trying not to reach for my semi-automatic pistol hanging at my hip. A girl dressed as Kid Flash stared in confusion as I reached for my gun, then jerked away.

"You're not going to kill them like you did me." I growled. Okay, again, why hell did I do this?!

Okay, Robin _was_ Bruce's son, and Bruce knew I was in Star City. He would kill me if he died.

_One reason. Is that all?_

Revenge? Most likely.

"Are you sure, pretty boy?" The French girl asked. What was her name? Queen of Hearts! She was eyeing me, and nodding as if she liked what she saw.

A voice intruded my thoughts. 'Jason, get the heck out of here! She can control boys!' My face contorted in pain underneath my mask, but I wasn't going to show it.

'How the hell do you know my name?' I thought angrily.

'Doesn't matter, pretty boy.' another voice said mockingly._ I knew that voice... _'When she eyes you like that, you're in trouble. Just get out of here, now!' the boys in the team nodded, and ran. Damian grabbed me on the way, and dragged me with him. _Is this kid Superman?!_

"So you're Jason Todd?" a olive-skinned boy asked.

I groaned. "Yup. The one and only."

"Take that!" I heard voices come from the battle. "Hyah! You should've rotten in Arkham, Ye Olde English Woman!"

The boys chuckled. "Kid Flash." I leaned against the giant red ship they dragged me to. Then my eyes shot open. _The girl with the purple bird symbol... is Nightwing's daughter!_

I then heard a scream, a the bang of a crowbar against the cement, and a voice call, "Have fun, Mr. Joker!"

"That dirty, rotten, scumbag of a person." I growled, also putting in a few choice words in between. I ran to the scence, finding the girls hovering over Kid Flash.

"Would this be a bad time to mention that I never inherited super healing from my dad?" She asked, smiling weakly.

"YES!" They screamed.

"Ok." Kid Flash said, rolling over onto her side. "I won't." Her eyes were flickering open and closed, as if she were falling in and out of consiosness. I just stod there, dumfounded, as her teammates gathered around her. I used my comm to call the league.

"What is it?" Someone asked angrily.

"Kid Flash is in trouble." I replied. "We're in Star City. I'm sending you coordinates." I sent them.

"Got it." The person said. "We're on our way."

I turned to the Joker. "Did you hurt her?" I hissed.

"Get away from her!" I heard a voice screech. Blue Beetle flew in and smashed down onto the Joker.

"Well, that was rude." Joker said. Blue Beetle hopped off and shot a stapler at his legs, pinning him to the ground. Pure rage adorned his face. We walked back to Joker, and I grabbed his struggling hands, pulling them away from his body. Blue stapled his hands to the ground. Then, he got really close to the Joker.

"You never touch her." He seethed. "Ever again."

"I think your girly can take care of herself." Joker replied.

"She your girlfriend?" I asked.

"Yes." He replied. He walked to Kid Flash, and sat down.

"Leah reh dnuow!" Nightwing's daughter shouted, pointing at Kid Flash. Kid Flash writhed in pain, and a bolt of lighting attacked Nightwing's daughter.

"Ahhhh!" She cried, flying into the warehouse wall. We ran over, Blue staying with Kid Flash.

Aqualad helped her up, saying, "Are you okay, Nightingale?"

"I'm fine." She replied. _So, her name is Nightingale. Cool._

"Let's get Da- I mean, Kid Flash back to the Watchtower." Blue stammered. He strapped a mask to Kid Flash's face, picked her up bridal style- with her rambling something about bagels, and took off to the Watchtower. The team ran back to the red ship, with Damian dragging me along- again. They sat in black chairs with me on the floor. A white-skinned boy piloted the ship.

"I'm Supergirl." A blonde girl with icy- blue eyes said. "And that's Nightingale," Nightwing's daughter, "Aqualad," the olive-toned skinned boy, "Robin," _Damian_ "Mister Martain," the boy piloting the ship, "Wave," a pale girl with black hair and sea green eyes, "She-Wolf," a girl with a gray outfit, and teeth bared in a silent snarl, "and Girl 13." A girl with black hair and outfit.

"I'm Red Hood." I said, showing them my bat symbol. "I work for the old Batman."

"Grandpa Br- I mean, Bats?" Nightingale asked.

I laughed. "You are Nightwing's daughter! Knew it!" She scowled, and She-Wolf let out her snarl. I scooted away from her.

"We're here." Mister Martain announced. We hopped out of the ship into a room with wide windows that showed the space of Space outside.

"Stop it!" The shout echoed through the whole tower, and the team took off running. I ran after them. They came to a room, and in the room was Blue and Kid Flash and Red Tornado.

"I an trying to put in the I.V, miss." Red Tornado said.

"Well, I don't want it!" Kid Flash screeched. Blue winced, and pulled her into his arms.

"Shhh." He cooed, running his hands through her hair. She held onto his arms, tears sliding down her cheeks.

"I don't want it, Blue." She whispered. "I don't... want... it..." She moaned, and she went limp.

"Mi sol?!" Blue asked, lifting her face up to his. "Say something!" The team crept closer. "Anything." Blue put his forehead to hers.

"I will put the I.V in now." Red Tornado declared. The team filed out. As he put the I.V needle to her skin, I cried, "Wait! She has a phobia of needles!"

Blue narrowed his eyes at me. "How do you know that?" He spat.

"I know who she is."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: HA! Cliffy! How do you think Jason knows Day? See y'all later, peeps! PEACE!**


	14. Episode 12: Darkness

**A/N: Hey peoples! I hope you liked my last chapter, and no complains about Jason being "non-canon". Do I care? No! And thanks to TheAsterousAuthor for being a consistent reviewer! Now, to my story!**

* * *

><p>Jamie's POV<p>

_"I know who she is."_

My head shot up from looking down at Day. I lunged at him. "What! How?!" Red Tornado had left, and he managed to use an I.V-like thing.

Red Hood backed away, his hands up in a surrender. I sat back down. "She lived on the streets when I was nine. She was only eight, and she treated me like a brother." Red Hood said. "She always called me 'Jasey'." He sounded wistful, different from his angry-sounding voice.

"Do you know her name?" I asked.

He nodded. "Day. Day West." I narrowed my eyes at him, and stood up. I wobbled, and Red Hood steadied me. "Why don't you go rest?" He asked. "I'll watch her." I nodded, and went to sleep. As I laid my head down, my mind raced.

_I don't trust this "Red Hood" one bit._

* * *

><p>Day's POV<p>

All I could see was blackness. Suddenly, my vision opened up to fuzzy images. I saw Red Hood.

"Jasey!" I said, my voice slurred. He laughed.

"Sit down, Speedy." He pressed down on my stomach.

"Ooof..." I said.

"Sorry, Day." He replied, and disappeared from my vision.

"Jasey, you don't look right." I said. I felt for his face. I felt metal, and frowned. "This isn't right." I felt for a latch, or something to take the metal off. I found it, and pushed the button.

"There you go!" I cried as the mask clattered to the floor. I heard him cuss as he scrambled to get the mask. The door slammed open, and someone snatched the mask before Jason could pick it up.

"Who the hell are you?!" I heard Jamie cry.

"Well, Blue, he's Ja-" I was cut off by Jason putting his hand over my mouth. I clawed feebly at his hands.

"_Mi sol_!" Jamie cried, entering my narrow field of vision. "You're awake!"

"I am, but I can't see worth crap." I said. Jamie and Jason laughed. I shivered. "My head feels cold." I rubbed at the sides of my head, discovered that there were little things stuck to my head, and my hair was buzz-cutted. The only hair I had was a small strip on top of my head.

"It was the only way we could attach the stickers to monitor your brain waves." Jason said. I grinned.

"Don't care! I love it!" Jamie stared in disbelief.

"I thought your mop of hair was your most prized possession!"

"it was... but... not...any...more..." I struggled to speak. "I...will...survive..." My vision disappeared, and I was left swimming in darkness.

"_You haven't escaped yet._" An eerie voice said. "_I'm not done with you yet._"

"What do you want from me?!" I cried.

"_Your will to live_." Then, the darkness was back, and I realized something.

_I wasn't swimming in darkness. I was drowning._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: SUSPENSE! And a cliffy! *grins evilly* Till' next time, my pretties! PEACE!**


	15. Episode 13: Love and Mistakes

** A/N: Sorry for the cliffy last time guys. Well, not really, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! But seriously, thankadoodles! **

**Guest: What do you mean by "Day him 'Let It Go', the movie version"?**

* * *

><p>Jason's POV<p>

"You cannot use me to get revenge!" That was the screech I heard at five o'clock in the morning. My head bolted straight up, and I saw Day spazzing on the hospital bed. I looked around the room. I had fallen asleep in the chair next to Day's bed. I must've fallen asleep. I sunk backward into my chair.

"I won't let you hurt them!" Day screeched again. "You will not control me, Darkseid!" At the name "Darkseid" I shot up again. Blue came hurtling in the door, breathing heavily.

"Darkseid?" He squeaked. I nodded.

"That's not good, is it?" I asked. Blue shook his head. "Does it mean that Darkseid has control of her mind?" Blue nodded sadly.

"Well, we have to get him out of her beeping mind!" I yelled. And, no, I didn't _really_ say "beeping".

"Jasey?" Day moaned. "Jamie?"

"Day!" Jamie cried happily. "Can you see better?"

"No." Day moaned. "It's _worse_!"

"Day, why were you shouting something about Darkseid?" I asked.

"He's trying to control me through my wound." She groaned. "He wants me to destroy my family."

"He wants you to destroy Wally and Artemis?" Blue asked.

"Not _just_ my sister and dad." Day replied, looking straight at Blue. "He _also_ wants me to destroy Young Justice, you two, and the _whole_ league." Then, she cried out in pain, writhing and squirming. "Get...him...out...please..." She stopped moving, and the heart monitor slowed down to a normal human's.

Okay, you're probably wondering, "What's bad about that?" See, Day's a speedster, and a _normal_ heart pace is _not_ normal.

Blue stared in horror at the monitor. "Oh, crap."

"Crap is right, _Jamie_." I mocked. Jamie glared, the put his index finger on his chin, and made a thinking face.

"Whadda' say, scarab?" He asked no one in particular. "Should we incinerate him or just erase his memory?" He waited a moment, then said, "Incineration? Good choice."

Suddenly, Day's heart pace went back up, and she sat up, he eyes glowing an ominous black. "No need for violence, Blue Beetle." Her voice wasn't hers; more of a man's. Then her face contorted in pain, and her eyes returned to green. "Run!" She commanded in her normal voice. Then she resumed the fetal position, and sat back up, her eyes black once again. Jamie and I ran out the door.

"Day's being controlled!" I screeched. The team ran to us, their costumes hastily put on.

"To the Bioship!" Jamie commanded. We ran, but Day was right behind us.

"Ah, ah!" She caved the door in. We backed away, and Jamie stood his ground as Day neared.

"Eveiler reh dnim fo dieskard!" Girl 13 and Nightingale shouted, pointing at Day and holding hands. The magic hit her, but black lighting attacked the girls.

"Your petty magic won't work against me." Day growled. She was now standing right in front of Jamie.

"You wouldn't kill me, would you, _mi sol_?" Jamie asked. Her eyes flashed, green to black, black to green. I stepped next to Jamie.

"You wouldn't hurt your Jasey, would you, Day?" I asked. her eyes kept flashing, but they stayed green for a second longer. She just stared at us.

"You wouldn't hurt your team, would you, Day?" Nightingale asked, stepping next to Jamie. Her eyes flashed from black to green, but stayed green. She collapsed into Jamie's arms.

"WE DID IT!" She-Wolf cried, pumping her fist enthusiastically.

"But what about Day's wound?" I asked. Girl 13 frowned, and sat by Jamie.

"Leah reh dnuow!" Girl 13 said, pointing at Day. The wound in her stomach closed, without anything happening.

"Her heartbeat is 'normal'." Jamie said, his fingers to a pulse area.

"Is Day okay?!" A frantic call came from somewhere.

She-Wolf grinned wolfishly. "Aunt Artemis!" She ran to the people coming through the door. One was a woman with long, blonde hair, and gray eyes. The other person was a man with messy red hair and green eyes.

"Dad?" Day croaked. "Arty?"

"Day!" They cried. I stared in disbelief at her "father", who looked to be only 10 years older than her. The man stood up from crouching by Jamie. He turned to me, frowning. Then, he flipped out his phone.

"Hey, Dickie-bird, we got a problem." He said. My face fell.

_He called Nightwing. Well, I'm screwed._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What's gonna happen to Jason? *sigh* I can't tell you. See y'all laters! PEACE!**


	16. Episode 14: Run, Jason, Run

**A/N: Hi everyone! OMG, I HAVE OVER 10,00 WORDS ON THIS THING! AMAZING! I've been listening to Nightcore (genre) lately, and I suggest you check it out. On with my story!**

* * *

><p>Dick's POV<p>

_"Dickie-bird, we got a problem."_

I frowned. "What kind of problem?" I sat in my living room in my favorite recliner. Zatanna was in the playroom with our little 5 year-old daughter, Caroline.

"Um," Wally thought, "well, a man about Day's age with guns and a knife is standing in the Watchtower, and is staring at me in horror- hey! I'm trying to talk here! Stop that, you idiot!" I rolled my eyes. "Hey, Dad!" Hailee was on the line now. "Um, Red Hood is at the Watchtower." I dropped my cell phone, and I scrambled to pick it up.

"I'll be there soon, Hails." I said. I hung up the phone, and ran to where Zatanna was. "Zee, we have a problem." I announced.

She frowned and looked up from Caroline and her dollhouse. "What kind of problem?"

"A special problem." I gulped, and Zatanna nodded.

"Be safe!" She called to me as I ran out the door in my Nightwing costume. I found a zeta near our Gotham house, so I stepped in, and teleported to the Watchtower.

* * *

><p>Day's POV<p>

"Recognized: Nightwing, BO1." The computer drawled. I was sitting next to Jamie, describing what happened to Wally and Artemis.

_Nightwing? What's he doing here? _The wall blocked by rocks was shuddering, and Jason got up quickly, gulped, and sprinted for the nearest hall. Jamie turned to me.

"Why is he scared of Nightwing?" He asked.

"Can't tell you." I replied. "Shall we help the little birdie get in?" Me, Jamie, Wally, and Artemis tried to pull the rocks out.

"Back away, everyone." Traci warned. She got up, and moved towards the door, us backing away. "Evom eht skcor!" She pointed at the wall, and the rocks tumbled away, making Dick fall over into the rock pile. He got up, and walked to us.

"Where's Red Hood?" He asked angrily.

"Down that hallway." I said, pointing to the hall where Jason ran down. Dick nodded and ran off. "Don't hurt Jasey!" I called after him.

"Jasey?" Wally asked, his eyebrow raised.

"Long story." I relied, sitting back down.

"We got plenty of time." Wally said. "Please, do tell." He and Artemis sat down, and the team sat by them, staring intently at me.

I sighed. "Well, all right."

**#STORY**

_I sat, shivering, on a small hill. How was I supposed to get home?, I thought. If I can get home._

_"Are you okay?" A boy was walking to me. I squeaked, and crawled away._

_"Don't hurt me!" I screeched, as soon I thought I was far away enough. I presumed the feeble position._

_"I won't hurt you." He said, crouching next to me. He laid his hand on my shoulder._

_"My name's _." He said. "What's yours?"_

_"Day." I replied, weary and tired. "Day Iris West."_

_"Don't be so formal." He laughed. "Let's go back to my place. I'll help you."_

_"Thank you." I whispered. He helped me up, and I walked with my arm around his shoulders. We arrived at a crummy apartment._

_"Welcome to Casa Del Me!" He cried. We continued in. It was in tatters, the paint peeling, the walls rotting, the gist._

**#STORY INTERRUPTION**

We were interrupted by Jason bursting through the doorway, and jump9ing behind me.

"Get back here, Hood!" Nightwing called from farther away.

"Don't let him hurt me, Sunshine!" Jason squeaked.

"_Sunshine_?" Jamie asked, his eyes narrowed.

I laughed. "Oh, Blue, don't be so green! He's practically my brother!"

"Green?" Robin asked, tilting his head.

I turned to him. "Oh, Jamie here would always be jealous of any guy I hung out with! So, I started calling him 'green' whenever he got jealous. Green with envy! Get it?" Robin nodded in understanding.

"Ugh!" Artemis sighed, her head in her hands. "You have Wally's humor!" She lifted her head to Wally. "Why, out of all your good and bad qualities to pass down, did Mother nature chose your _humor_?"

Wally laughed. "Sorry, Beautiful! Runs in the family."

"Ha!" I said. "I see what you did there! 'Runs'!" Wally grinned and Artemis sighed and shook her head.

"Out of all the people to be friends with... I chose you guys." She sighed.

Nightwing then burst through the door. He stared at Jason's huge, lumbering frame against my skinny one. He shook his head. "You really need to understand the concept of 'camouflage'."

"Sorry, Grayson, that never was my strong suit." Jason replied. Dick walked over, grabbed Jason by the coat, and dragged him away from me.

"What are you doing here, Hood?" He hissed.

Jason smiled. "I want to be a hero."

"How can you do that with a pistol and a knife?" Wally asked, titling his head. Jason stood up.

"Well, first of all, have you seen me use it once?" Jason asked.

"No." Wally admitted.

Artemis narrowed her eyes. "I've seen you before." Her eyes widened. "In the honor room under Mount Justice. You're Jason Todd."

"Crap."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Uh-oh. Jason is exposed.**


	17. Episode 15: The Story Of Day And Jasey

**A/N: Hi peeps!**

***Batman and Robin stealthily enter***

** Have any of you ever imagined a character next to you, and started an imaginary conversation with them? I have!**

***Batman and Robin grab me***

**NOOOOOO! I'M NOT CRAZY!**

**Batman/N: Sorry, TotallyCray-Cray is going to Arkham.**

***Batman and Robin leave with me in tow.* *Siri enters***

**Siri/N: Hello. I will be taking over this story. TotallyCray-Cray will be sending me the chapters from Arkham. Thank you. I believe it is custom to say "Happy Saint Patrick's Day."**

* * *

><p>Day's POV<p>

_"Crap."_

I giggled. "Well, now I can tell the story, Jasey!" They gathered around me.

**#STORY**

_I stared at the place in disbelief._

_Jason laughed. "You look like you've her seen a house!"_

_"I haven't." I replied. I sat down on the floor._

_"So, Sunshine, you hungry?" He asked, rummaging through the fridge._

_"Yes." I said. He tossed me a little cup. I held it up, frowning. "What is it?" I asked. It didn't look like the meager meals we get from Blue Beetle._

_He snorted. "Yougurt."_

_"I am not 'Gurt'." I said, confused. "My name is Day." Jason laughed._

_"No, that's what it's called." He said._

_"Oh." I said. I opened it, and a strong smell wafted out. I recoiled in shock, but then took my finger, dipped it in the "yogurt" and put my finger in my mouth._

_"Mmmmmmmm." I sighed. Jason smiled._

_"How about you stay here for a while?" Jason asked. "Unless, you have somewhere to go, that is."_

_"No, I have nowhere to go." I replied._

_"Well, I guess that makes you my honorary sister!" Jason announced._

_"Sister?" I asked._

_"Don't you know what siblings are?" He asked. I shook my head._

_"Well, they're people who are related to you through your parents." Jason explained._

_"Oh." I said, grinning. "I would love to be your honorary sister, Jasey."_

_"Jasey?" He asked._

_"Yes." I replied. "Jasey."_

**#STORY END**

"You give Day a ridiculous nickname, she gives you an even more ridiculous one back." Jamie muttered. Wally laughed as Jason scowled and I grinned.

"I think it's genetic." Dick mused. "Artemis gave the nickname 'Baywatch' to Wally, and he gave her the nickname 'Arty' in return."

Artemis scowled as Wally laughed more.

"True, true." I giggled. Dick stood up.

"Well, I better get going, or Zatanna's going to have a fit." He said, walking to the zeta. "See ya later." He zetaed back to his house. Wally and Artemis stood up too, holding hands.

"We gotta go, too." Wally said. "Hope you feel better, Day." Artemis crouched down to kiss me on the cheek. I hugged her.

"Be well, little sister." She said.

"I will." I said as she broke the embrace to stand back with Wally. Wally narrowed his eyes at Jamie.

"Be good to her." Wally threatened. "She needs it." With that, they walked to the zeta.

"Is he serious?" Jamie asked nervously.

"You can't be sure with Wally." I shrugged, standing up shakily. Jamie stood up with me, holding my hands to steady me. I smiled gratefully.

"Shall we go home?" He asked.

"Sure." I shrugged. We walked to the zeta, me calling out, "Bye, Jason!" as we zetaed to Pa Alto.

We arrived near our apartment in an abandoned telephone booth. I pushed open the doors, and we walked out, me stumbling next to Jamie. When we entered the apartment, I sighed.

"Home sweet home." I murmured. Jamie smiled. He picked me up bridal style, and carried me to our room. He set me down on the bed, grabbed his pajama pants, and went to the bathroom.

I fumbled through my dresser, found pj shorts and a tank top, pulled them on, and crawled back under the bed covers.

When Jamie came back, I was peacefully snoring on the bed. He laughed, and got in next to me.

He thought I was peaceful, but my dreams were anything but that.

* * *

><p><strong>SN: The author has given you unfair suspense. I will see you later, readers.**


	18. Episode 16: Dreams

**S/N: Hello readers. I am back. Here is the next chapter, sent from TotallyCray-Cray at Arkham. She sends her best wishes. She also alerts me that she will not be updating tomorrow, as of personal information. She also alerts me that she is looking for a beta. Please, Read.**

* * *

><p>Day's POV<p>

As I lay in bed, dreams came. They were dreams of my past, from my earliest- when I was about 5- to my latest. Memories of the Blue Beetle, the one who wasn't like Jamie at all, of Bart, of my early days on the streets with Jason, of my adoption into the Crock family, of my early days on the team, of my first encounter with Jamie, of... a lot of things.

But the most horrid was my thoughts when I first met Jamie.

I remember it like it was yesterday. I was scared. I had shrieked in fright, running to Europe, with Wally and Artemis in my wake.

Blue Beetle was the one who gave me my powers. Not the superspeed ones; I had inherited them, but the others. My special powers, which were programmed to be rivaling the Leagues'. I was meant as a weapon. He was the one who had destroyed my parents. I had never really met my parents. They knew who I was, though. But the team prevented this future. We survived the invasion. Tim and Cassie were together (and apparently married), Dick and Zatanna married, Mal and Karen were married, and the list goes on. I woke, shivering, cold, and drenched in sweat. I woke so abruptly that Jamie stirred.

He turned to me. "Are you okay, _mi sol_?" He asked. I started to cry. He bolted up, and gathered me into his arms. He began to sing softly into my ear.

"Vamos detener su llanto,  
>Será bien<br>Sólo toma mi mano  
>Tómala fuerte<br>Yo te protegeré  
>De todo lo que te rodea<br>Estaré aquí  
>No llores..."<p>

Oh, Jamie's Spanish singing. he can't sing worth crap in English, but when he sings in Spanish, it's _beautiful_.

"Para uno tan pequeño,  
>Pareces tan fuerte<br>Mis brazos te sostendrán,  
>Mantenga seguro y caliente<br>Este vínculo entre nosotros  
>No puede ser roto<br>Estaré aquí  
>No llores.<p>

"Porque vas a estar en mi corazón  
>Sí, vas a estar en mi corazón<br>Desde este día  
>Ahora y para siempre.<p>

"Usted estará en mi corazón  
>No importa lo que digan<br>Estarás aquí en mi corazón, siempre.

"Por qué no pueden entender lo que sentimos?  
>Ellos simplemente no confían en lo que no pueden explicar<br>Sé que somos diferentes, pero muy dentro de nosotros  
>No somos tan diferentes del todo.<p>

"Y estarás en mi corazón  
>Sí, vas a estar en mi corazón<br>Desde este día  
>Ahora y para siempre.<p>

"No hagas caso a ellos  
>Porque ¿qué saben ellos (¿qué saben ellos)?<br>Nos necesitamos unos a otros  
>Para tenernos, para aguantar.<br>Verán con el tiempo  
>Lo sé.<p>

"Cuando el destino te llama  
>Debes ser fuerte (tienes que ser fuerte)<br>Puedo no estar con ustedes  
>Pero usted tiene que aferrarse<br>Verán con el tiempo  
>Lo sé<br>Vamos a mostrar juntos.

"Porque vas a estar en mi corazón  
>Sí, vas a estar en mi corazón<br>Estaré allí a partir de hoy,  
>Ahora y para siempre.<p>

"Oh, estarás en mi corazón (estarás aquí en mi corazón)  
>No importa lo que dicen (yo estaré contigo)<br>Estarás aquí en mi corazón (Estaré allí), siempre  
>Siempre<br>Estaré contigo  
>Vamos detener su llanto<br>Será bien  
>Sólo toma mi mano<br>Tómala fuerte.

"Yo te protegeré  
>De todo lo que te rodea<br>Estaré aquí  
>No llores.<p>

"Para uno tan pequeño,  
>Pareces tan fuerte<br>Mis brazos te sostendrán,  
>Mantenga seguro y caliente<br>Este vínculo entre nosotros  
>No puede ser roto<br>Estaré aquí  
>No llores.<p>

"Porque vas a estar en mi corazón  
>Sí, vas a estar en mi corazón<br>Desde este día  
>Ahora y para siempre.<p>

"Usted estará en mi corazón  
>No importa lo que digan<br>Estarás aquí en mi corazón, siempre.

"Por qué no pueden entender lo que sentimos?  
>Ellos simplemente no confían en lo que no pueden explicar<br>Sé que somos diferentes, pero muy dentro de nosotros  
>No somos tan diferentes del todo.<p>

"Y estarás en mi corazón  
>Sí, vas a estar en mi corazón<br>Desde este día  
>Ahora y para siempre.<p>

"No hagas caso a ellos  
>Porque ¿qué saben ellos (¿qué saben ellos)?<br>Nos necesitamos unos a otros  
>Para tenernos, para aguantar.<br>Verán con el tiempo  
>Lo sé.<p>

"Cuando el destino te llama  
>Debes ser fuerte (tienes que ser fuerte)<br>Puedo no estar con ustedes  
>Pero usted tiene que aferrarse<br>Verán con el tiempo  
>Lo sé<br>Vamos a mostrar juntos.

"Porque vas a estar en mi corazón  
>Sí, vas a estar en mi corazón<br>Estaré allí a partir de hoy,  
>Ahora y para siempre.<p>

"Oh, estarás en mi corazón (estarás aquí en mi corazón)  
>No importa lo que dicen (yo estaré contigo)<br>Estarás aquí en mi corazón (Estaré allí), siempre  
>Siempre<br>Estaré contigo  
>Voy a estar allí para siempre<br>Siempre y para siempre  
>Basta con mirar por encima del hombro<br>Basta con mirar por encima del hombro  
>Basta con mirar por encima del hombro<br>Yo estaré allí siempre. Voy a estar allí para siempre  
>Siempre y para siempre<br>Basta con mirar por encima del hombro  
>Basta con mirar por encima del hombro<br>Basta con mirar por encima del hombro  
>Yo estaré allí siempre."<p>

I sighed, and snuggled into his arms.

"I love you, _mi sol._" Jamie whispered into my ear, making me shiver. He laughed softly, his chest shaking.

I smiled as his breathing deepened, and his chest rose and fell like a silent lullaby. I rested my head on his chest, his arms around me. I fell asleep, and sweet dreams finally came.

* * *

><p><strong>SN: Thank you for reading. Also, TotallyCray-Cray recommends that you read her small segment in her profile called "Moments With Day". She would greatly appreciate the support. Have a nice day.**


	19. Episode 17: Surprise

**S/N: Hi, readers. TotallyCray-Cray alerts me that this story is coming to a close. Please, read.**

**(P.S: Landon is owned by:**

_**sang. **__**truong.**__** 399**_** )**

* * *

><p>Day's POV<p>

I was awoken abruptly by my comm beeping. I sat up slowly and carefully, so I wouldn't wake Jamie, and pressed the comm to my ear as I walked out of the room.

"What?" I hissed as soon as I was in the kitchen.

"There's a boy rampaging through the streets!" Nightingale's urgent voice cut into my thoughts.

"I'll be there soon." I replied. "Where?"

"41st Street, Gotham." She replied.

"Got it. KF out." I said, taking out and turning off my comm. I scribbled a quick note with a pen and paper I found, magneted it to the fridge, got dressed, and dashed outside to the zeta tube. I zeta-ed to the Watchtower. As soon as I got there, I got my suit on, surprised that Jason wasn't there, and dashed back out to Gotham.

"Ugh." I grumbled, rubbing the bald spots that were showing. "I should've gotten the remake done sooner." I arrived at Main street, and heard crashes coming from the right. I sped to where it was, and came to a screeching halt when I found the team and Jason crouching over a boy of about twelve having a breakdown. He was curled up, rocking back and forth.

"Why?" The boy whispered as soon as I crouched next to him. "Why do I have to be me?" I set my hand on his hair.

"It's okay." I said softly.

He was jerked out of his trance, and he jumped back with a screech. "Who are you?!"

"We're Young Justice." I replied, standing up. I surveyed the damage, then turned back to the kid. "Looks like you've got a lot of power."

"Not like I'm proud of it." He muttered. He stood up to reveal his clothes. A black baggy t-shirt that read "Hello: I am good/evil," and white pants with a black belt, and black converse high-tops. He brushed dirt off of his jeans, and Girl 13 kept examining him.

"If you'll excuse me, I'll just be going." He said, and proceeded to walk past. Then, Girl 13 ran into his way.

"You're an Ankor." She said, her eyes wide. The boy gulped.

"What's it to ya?" He asked nervously.

"You're not _just_ an Ankor." Girl 13 continued. "You're a Lord of Order, too!"

The boy gulped.

"That's Nightingale, protégée of Nightwing." Girl 13 said, pointing to each person she said. "That's Mister Martian, protégé of Martian Powers. Then that's Aqualad, protégé of Auqaman, Supergirl, the protégée of Superman, Wave, the protégée of Tempest, She-Wolf, protégée of Tigress, Robin, the protégé of Batman, Kid Flash, soon to be The Flash, Red Hood, an independent superhero, and I'm Girl 13, protégée of Zatanna." She smiled. "And I think you'd make a perfect protégé of Zatanna, too."

The boy stared at the team in disbelief. "Really? Well, I'm Landam Hunner, but you can call me Landon." He faced Girl 13. "And I guess I could become a protégé." He said the word carefully, and shrugged.

"Great." She turned to the team. "Let's go!" We ran to the nearest zeta, dragging Landon behind us. We stepped in, and teleported to the Watchtower.

"Wow." Landon said, staring out the windows in wonder. "This is amazing!"

I smiled. "I know. This is the Watchtower, Young Justice's HQ... in space." I turned to Mister Martian. "Mister M, would you take Landon on a tour of the place?"

Mister Martian grinned. "Of course!" He floated away. "Follow meeeeeeee!" His voice echoed as he entered a tunnel. Landon scrambled after him, his shoes squeaking on the floor.

I shivered again, and rubbed my head. "I gotta get home." I said, and walked to the zeta. "See you guys later!" I arrived in the telephone booth in Pa Alto, and I cursed. I was still in my costume. I exited, and stayed in the shadows. I dashed across the street, using my superspeed. I slammed the door, and pressed against it, looking into the room. A breeze from my abrupt entrance wafted Jamie's hair to the side.

I smiled sheepishly. "Hey, Jamie." He ran to me and hugged me. I returned the embrace.

"Don't do that!" He scolded, pulling away.

"There was an emergency." I replied. "I had to-" I was cut off by Jamie's lips on mine. He latched his hands around my waist, and I wrapped my hands around his neck. He pulled away, smiling.

"I have something to ask you." He said, turning around and walking to our room before I could respond. He came back out, holding his hands behind his back. He dropped down to one knee in front of me. I put my hands over my mouth, tears forming in my eyes.

"Will you, Day West, make me, Jamie Reyes, the happiest man on earth and marry me?" He asked, opening and holding out a box to me. The box had a ring.

"Yes, yes, a million times yes!" I cried, leaping into his arms. He smiled greatly, and slipped the ring on my finger. I held my hand up. The ring was a silver band, with an infinity symbol.

"I love it." I said.

"Then you'll love this even more." Jamie said, brandishing two tickets.

"The movies?!" I asked, turning around and grabbing the tickets. They were for _Mockingjay: Part 1._ "To Hunger Games?!"

Jamie smiled. "Yep."

"You are the best boyfriend ever." I said, hugging him.

"Ah, ah, ah. Best _fiancée _ever."

* * *

><p><strong>SN: I believe this episode has a lot of what is called "fluff." Goodbye, readers.**


End file.
